Beyblade Gets A Fairly Odd
by StarSakura1
Summary: When the bladebreakers swap places with people in another world. What will happen to them? Will they every get back? The only way to find out is to read this fic. Another great fic from a one StarSakura!


I decided to have a quick test on a fan fic which will continue if you so desirer. If all goes well then I may write other fics like this using other animes that I have seen. I hope this goes well because I came up with it when I was watching a program and I wondered what it would be like if I swap them around, so here it goes.  
  
Author notes: I don't own any of the programs or characters featured in this fic unless otherwise marked.  
  
I wish...  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"What's wrong Timmy?"  
  
"It's my hair Wanda. I saw this program...well okay it was only a cartoon show... but one of them had this real cool spiky hair. It was like...super gel!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I tried to get my hair like it and it just doesn't work. LOOK!"  
  
"Hey Timmy! What's with the spikes?"  
  
"Cosmo...I wanted to m hair be like this. The guys names Tyson."  
  
"What? You wanted it blue? Ha ha, what a stupid idea!"  
  
"And this is coming from the fairly with green hair."  
  
"Ha Ha Yeah...Hey...that was an insult!"  
  
"Well Timmy you could always wish you hair was blue and spiky."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Or he could just wish to swap places with this Tyson guy."  
  
"That's a great idea Cosmo."  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"Oh no, it's Vicky!"  
  
"Quick make the wish before Vicky comes here."  
  
"I wish that everyone in this room swapped places with everyone in that picture with Tyson!"  
  
"Twerp!"  
  
"What! No, Vicky don't come in!"  
  
"Well of course I am if you say 'don't'...what?"  
  
'SWAPPY'  
  
"Tyson! Hurry up and get out of bed!"  
  
"Give up Kai. He ain't going to get up!"  
  
"He will when I'm done with him Rei."  
  
'SWAPPY'  
  
"Um...What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know...BUT I'VE GOT WINGS!"  
  
"Ha ha Maxie has wings!"  
  
"So does Rei!"  
  
"What?... ARG...I have wings!"  
  
"Look again. You have wands and crowns!"  
  
"What's all the noise about guys?"  
  
"So Tyson wakes up...Finally!!"  
  
"Shut up Kai! ?? Um dude...what's with the weird room?"  
  
"You think this is weird...what's with the pink hat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude...check out this!"  
  
------------------------------------   
  
The group of lads were sat in a blue room. It was very basic and had nothing interesting inside it: just a bed; a little table; a desk; and a few pictures. The group pf lads were the Bladebreakers. They had swapped places with Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Vicky. Now, they were in a normal word where Beyblade was only known as a Japanese cartoon. Tyson had taking the place of Timmy. He had already taken off the pick hat, which allowed his hair to be seen in all its glory...apart from the fact that he had just got up out of bed. Rei and Max had taken the places of Wanda and Cosmo. They now had tiny wings attached to their backs. In their right hands, their blades had been swapped for wands that shined slightly as the light hit the star on the end. Crowns floated above their heads that looked the same as star placed on their wands. The role of Vicky had been taken by Kai. Kai was still the same as he was before...the only differences was that he now had an 'I'm a babysitter BEWARE!' badge on.  
  
Out of no were appeared a huge man with wings, a crown and a huge wand. He was dressed in arm gear.  
  
"You must be the new fairies?"  
  
"Fairies? What we're fairies now?"  
  
"Yes, but before you can grant you god child wishes..."  
  
"Woo What!! They have to grant me wishes?"  
  
"Yes Tyson, Timmy or what ever your name is now. They have to grant you wishes because you're their god child."  
  
"What! We don't want to be Tyson's god parents."  
  
"It's bad enough that we have to live with him because he's on our team."  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have a date with a girl at the Chuckle Bunker. I'm here to tell you the rules. So here I go..."  
  
"This is going to be as boring as one of Kenny's speeches on how his laptop is the best."  
  
"You're just upset that you can't make wishes Kai."  
  
"Rule number 1: No breaking da rules!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
[2 hours later and Tyson was a sleep again!]  
  
"Rules 422: No breaking true love!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
[Another 2 hours later!]  
  
"And that was the last rule!"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[And yet another 2 hours later!]  
  
"Ok so lets see! I've now got a new blade, um and what else...a new tele...a new computer...and everything in that catalogue that I found under the bed."  
  
"Timmy we're home!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Vicky...it's mom and dad so come down here and get you big bag of money."  
  
"Money! Okay, I'll see you poor people later."  
  
"Oh right Kai's a babysitter. An evil on at that!"  
  
"Yeah Maxie!"  
  
"Well...I wish that Kai had a bucket of water poured all over his head."  
  
"He's going to kill you Ty."  
  
"Bring him on Rei."  
  
Okay, that's where I'm stopping. I want to know if you like this style of writing. I can ever put their names in front of who speaks or I can make more like a story and my other fics. Let me know what you want because I'm willing to change my writing style if you find it easy. I may every change it every other chapter to make it more interesting. Let me know what you think and know that I read all reviews, good and bad! Okay, well, I hope you liked this and that it will grow to become bigger. Oh...one more thing, would you like this to be a continued story or would you like for to be like 'Fairly Odd Parents' and be lots of one of chapters. Let me know.  
  
StarSakura1 may soon become AnimeAngel! Keep an eye out for a change! 


End file.
